Truhan
by Ariena-the-Beautiful
Summary: Future Trunks and Future Gohan are best friends. And then they are more then friends.
1. Just a Start

This is a VERY odd story and if ya don't like it then too bad, because I'm the one writing it!  
  
~~Set in Future Trunks' timeline when Future Gohan did not die.~~  
  
Trunks collapsed on the floor, his short lavender hair plastered to his forehead. Gohan loomed over him and held out his hand. "Come on Trunks! We've only been training for an hour, we have to keep going," Gohan said.  
  
Trunks waved him off. "Give me a break Gohan! I managed to reach Super Saiyan today, can't we call that good?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No way Trunks. You get your butt up right now so that we can get strong enough to beat them damn androids!" His eyes were shining hard as rock.  
  
Trunks stood up and wavered as his exhaustion overtook him. "Can I have a senzu bean?" he asked.  
  
Gohan tossed him one and he ate it quickly, his strength rushing back into his bones. Then Gohan turned Super Saiyan and charged at Trunks, forcing him to began fighting again.  
  
Trunks and Gohan were used to this daily routine, but soon it would change.forever.  
All right, the start sucks. But, it'll get better, I promise! 


	2. Gay?

Thanks to the three of you who reviewed and yes you can put it up on your website if you really want to. ~~~~~Two Years Later~~~~~  
  
Bulma was cooking supper when Gohan and Trunks finally came in from training. "You're going to kill yourselves," she told them as they sat down.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "If we do then you'll be unprotected. Sorry mom but I won't let that happen."  
  
Gohan nodded as he began to eat. "And as the oldest fighter left I have a great responsibility to protect you Bulma and Trunks too."  
  
Trunks turned bright red. "I'm not a weak little child anymore Gohan!" he yelled. "I'm sixteen years old! Only two years behind you."  
  
Gohan clenched his fist. "Trunks," he said. "I have to protect you. You're younger then me and I'm stronger then you. I must protect you!"  
  
Trunks said nothing to that. The look on Gohan's face said plenty. If he argued with his sensei right then he would regret it more then anything. So he looked down at his plate and got his anger under control. "I am sorry sensei," he said.  
  
Gohan's face softened and he finished eating. "Thank you Bulma," he said before leaving.  
  
When Trunks finished eating he sat down in front of the radio and put on music. Bulma continued tinkering with her machines. All of this was the normal routine. Trunks would zone out, Bulma would work and Gohan would retreat to his room to feel guilty about what had happened so many years ago.  
  
Later that night when everyone was asleep Gohan got out of his bed and walked down the hall. He passed the room where his younger brother, Goten, had stayed for the five months that he had lived after Chi-chi had died. The androids had come while Gohan and Trunks were training and Bulma was working and taken Goten away. They all suspected that Goten had been killed by the Androids like all of the others.  
  
There had been the day that the little girl, Bra had been stolen away while she was playing in the yard. Then Krillin and the others were all killed. Just like that, dead.  
  
Gohan clenched his fists tightly and then said loudly, "Not again! They will not kill them! I swear that I will not let them do that!"  
  
Trunks opened his door and looked at Gohan. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sleepy. Gohan looked over at him and saw very clearly that Trunks slept in the nude. His face went bright red and he pointed before he said anything.  
  
Trunks simply shrugged and repeated, "What are you yelling about?"  
  
"Just remembering when the Androids took Goten and Bra and killed the others," Gohan mumbled, still bright red. "You should put some pants on."  
  
"I could care less sensei," Trunks snapped. "You need to stop blaming yourself for their deaths. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Yes I could have," he muttered. "If I wasn't so weak."  
  
"You're not weak Gohan," Trunks said.  
  
Gohan's head snapped up and he demanded, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Gohan," Trunks said again. The voice sounded unfamiliar on Trunks' tongue. He never used it, he only called Gohan sensei.  
  
"You called me by my name," Gohan repeated, amazed.  
  
Trunks nodded, his face soft and not mad. "I sure did. Now get yourself some sleep Gohan." He turned and went back to bed.  
  
Gohan turned to leave and saw a very upset looking Bulma standing there. "Oh, hello Bulma," he said.  
  
Bulma's eyes burned into him as she said, "What the hell are you doing? Coming out of my son's room at this time of night! Be gay all you want Gohan but don't drag my son down with you. Just stay the fuck away from him!"  
  
Then she turned and left, leaving an amazed Gohan standing alone. "Gay?" he asked himself. "I'm not gay." Yet even two hours later the image of Trunks standing there naked stuck in his mind, so did the expression on the younger boy's face. 


End file.
